


Dear Diary

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: chapters are pages from Sportacus' diaryLater they're be story(notes here: prob easiest to read this when its in the entire work mode and not by chapter mode)





	1. 5/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

_  
Dear Diary,_

_Today Robbie played with the kids again. He obviously was trying to get them to sleep but he looked like he was having so much fun anyway. I hope he got some rest though, he had big, dark marks under his eyes. His eyes are very nice. Gray. Like thunder clouds. Stephanie found him out and he stormed off. I tried to say something but he ignored me. I wish he wouldn’t ignore me. He gives the kids so much attention even though he says he hates them. If he paid me more attention I could at least pretend like he liked me._

_Emotions are important. And sometimes as a hero it is hard because you have to always be strong for everyone else. So I try to make time to write in this diary every day._

_~~Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten~~ _

_I need to stop this. Robbie hates me. I need to get my shit together. I’ll shut my book and tuck it back under my pillow. I wondered if I’ll dream of Robbie again. I don’t really know if I want to. The dreams where nice…but when I wake up alone._


	2. 5/5

_  
Dream number 32_

_Robbie approached Sportacus slowly, the hero not noticing his friend until he was upon him. Sportacus looked up with a gasp. Robbie smirked down at him, tall and handsome and with a look in his eyes like he wanted to do something but Sportacus wasn’t sure what it was. He had seen him look that way before at him. He knew the villain found him physically attractive. He just never thought the tall man would ever want anything from him. Robbie brought a long finger down, under Sportacus’ chin, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. The sensation of his breath sent a chill down his spine. They locked eyes. Sportacus couldn’t look away. Robbie started to lean in slowly. Getting closer, their lips almost brushing._

_Then I woke up._

_I was not very happy about that. But it was time._

_Apparently I’m not allowed to know what his lips feel like. Not even in my own dreams._

_It’s not like I’d know how to kiss him anyway. I feel rather pathetic at the moment. I’m going to go play with the kids, they always cheer me up._

_~~_

_number 2_

_I was wrong. I mean yes I was right. The kids were wonderful and we had so much fun. It’s just that Robbie showed up and he told me he hated me and wanted me to leave so he could just sleep in peace. I think he was tired but it hurt so much to hear I wanted to cry but I had to wait until I got back on the ship. It is okay to cry but I still don’t like to do it in front of anyone. Especially the kids. It’d just upset them. I really just want to sleep now. I feel tired from the crying. I know he doesn’t mean to be so angry all the time. If only he’d sleep more. I don’t think he can. I’m going to go to sleep._


	3. 5/6

**  
A poorly drawn depiction of Robbie holding Sportacus in his arms, sitting in his big orange chair. Sportacus is leaning on Robbie’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. Robbie has his fingers in the elf’s hair. Robbie’s other hand is on Sportacus’ knee. Around the picture is ‘Robbie + Sportacus’ in hearts all varying in sizes. The drawling is slightly smudged by water stains.**


	4. 5/7

_  
Dear Diary,_

_I’m going to write about Robbie’s pudge again._

_Yes, I know. Again._

_He looks so squeezable and soft and comfortable. When he stretches and you can see it, I just want to put my hand there and press. Is that weird? I feel like that might be weird. I don’t think I care too much though. Because I can’t stop thinking about it, among other squeezable things I do have two hands after all. I think Robbie has caught me staring now and then. He might think I am judging though because he tends to get huffy. I need to stop staring at him. I don’t think I can though. I will probably have an uncomfortable dream tonight. But there’s not much I can do about that.  
_


	5. 5/8

~~  
Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten Mr. Sportacus Rotten~~


	6. 5/9

_  
Dear Dairy,_

_Robbie fell from a tree again today, the silly man. I was very worried about him but I got to hold him at least a little bit. I feel bad that I enjoy it, I don’t think Robbie would be happy. But again I can’t help it. He didn’t storm off right away either. He didn’t dance but watched with a curious look on his face. It was like he was trying to figure something out. I must have been red by the time we were done. He left though so I couldn’t ask him any questions. Maybe he’s starting to soften up a bit?  
_


	7. Robbie

Robbie had to put the book down a moment, taking in a deep breath. His cheeks where flushed, hot in the afternoon sun. This was not what he had been expecting when he nabbed the little blue book from under the elf’s pillow earlier that day. He should really just put it back before Sportadork found out. But Robbie couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was all about him. Every page. It made him feel special. It make his stomach flutter and his face heat. It made him feel loved. He wanted to see every single word, every stupid little doodle.

So Robbie sat there, on the yellow bench, reading through the stolen diary and looking at the poorly drawn pictures of him with Sportacus. Reading about the elf’s hopes and dreams and giggling like a child.


	8. 6/15

_  
Robbie sat next to me today. He didn’t say anything. Just sat down on the bench where I had been taking a moment to think. Yes, about him. He was smiling at a bird. He looked well rested, his makeup was very pretty. I wanted to ask him if he would play with me. But I doubted he would and I didn’t want to scare him off. I’ve been having so many dreams about him it’s making me want to sleep more. I know this is unhealthy though so I won’t do it. But maybe if Robbie would nap with me. If it was to make him happy, I could do it and not feel bad._

_His hair seems like it would be soft to touch. I don’t want to ask because that would sound creepy of course._

_I wonder what he thinks of me. Or if he thinks of me._

_I hope he does.  
_


	9. 6/25

_  
My dreams lately have been less innocent than I would prefer. I miss the dreams where I’d be in Robbie’s chair with him, cuddling. Now I dream of a big bed and naked bodies. I know that it’s healthy and normal but I feel like I’m breaking some sort of trust. I don’t know how Robbie would feel, he is a very strange man and gets offended about very strange things. Because of this I tend to just head straight for the showers instead of taking care of anything that might have come up. I hope that he’d appreciate that. I don’t want him to know of course. But it is a pain. I’ve felt myself getting frustrated easier. This is probably because of this. I snapped at Robbie this morning. The man had almost hurt himself with a crazy machine of his. I shouldn’t have yelled. He seemed rather startled. I was just so scared and frustrated. He wouldn’t listen to me, kept interrupting. Of course he ran off. I think I might have messed up._


	10. 6/29

_  
Yes. Robbie is angry with me. He has not sat near me since I yelled. He wouldn’t even talk to me. It hurts. I miss him. I hardly got to see him before but now it is like he’s not even here. I don’t know what to do. How can I apologize if he is not here? At least the dirty dreams have stopped and I feel less frustrated._


	11. 7/1

_  
I had an idea. I thought to make a cake for Robbie. Stephanie helped me because I had not done it before. I made it purple by using something called food coloring. It make my fingers purple too. Everything seemed very unhealthy and I felt slightly worried being around so much sugar but it worked. Robbie was speechless. But he took the cake. He even smiled at me. I don’t know how often people have gotten Robbie anything. He seems very lonely._

**Poorly drawn picture of Robbie smiling and holding cake.  
**


	12. 7/5

_  
I love Robbie Rotten._

_He got me a present. It’s a scarf and as far as I can tell there is nothing tricky about it._

_It smells like him._

_I think he made it himself._

_I’m sure Robbie doesn’t know anything about elven courting. But it still feels nice. I didn’t know what to say when he gave it to me. I hugged him. It felt so good. He is adorable, he kept sputtering and waving his arms around but he HUGGED ME BACK!!! I am going to cover this page with hearts!_

**Every inch of the page that is not occupied by words is covered in hearts of varying sizes.  
**


	13. 7/8

_  
This page will be all about Robbie’s butt. Robbie has a very nice butt. I did not know that it was possible for a man to have such a round one. I figure since he’s always eating bad and not exercising that he wouldn’t look so good. But Gods does he look good. He has that little tum so he looks good at both front and back. I very much would like to be allowed to touch him. Is that creepy? I don’t know. I don’t think I care right now. I think it’s probably getting close to my time because I can’t seem to think about much other than Robbie and his butt and his tummy but mostly just his butt. I want to know what he looks like. Under all that fabric. I can’t think about this anymore. I need to go for a walk._


	14. Sportacus

Sportacus’ diary was NOT under his pillow when he got back from his walk. He had left his latter down it seems. But that was a few hours ago…He had gotten sidetracked by the kids. Then the kitten needed saving. And Miss. Busybudy needed help.

But the important thing was that his diary was gone. Someone had it and might be reading it. And the most likely someone was the subject of ALL of the entries. Sportacus paled. This was bad. This was very very very bad. He needed to find the villain now before he could read it all.

Sportacus jumped out of his air ship and started to run around town, looking for Robbie.

Of course he finds him on the yellow bench, nose buried in his diary. Gods this was going to suck.

Sportacus walked over to him, standing directly in front of Robbie before the villain looked up at him. Their cheeks flushing as they stare at each other. Robbie hugged the book to his chest like he was afraid Sportacus would grab it from his hands.

“Can I keep it?” Robbie stuttered out, eyes wide in surprise at his own words. Sportacus looked at him a moment in confusion. Why would he want it? Did he want to use it as black mail? The elf took in Robbie’s flushed cheeks, his teeth biting at his lip, eyes hopeful. He sighed in relief and sat next to the taller man, looking over as Robbie opened the book again. “I mean. I finished it already so it’s not like you’d be keeping anything from me.”

“Sure,” Sportacus said, leaning on Robbie’s shoulder. He felt the villain stiffen under his cheek but didn’t move.

“So. You um.”

“Yes Robbie, I like you. I figured you’d get that from all the time’s I’ve wrote it in the diary.”

“Yes. But its different when you say it.” Robbie said as he flipped to one of the drawings.

“Robbie?” Sportacus waited for him to look over at him. “Do you like me?”

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Robbie sneered. Sportacus just continued to look up at him with big eyes. Robbie bit his lip again. “Yes. Yes I like you, are you happy now?!”

“Yes.”


End file.
